


I Promise

by Nikka001



Series: Stronger Together - A Collection of Jimon One-Shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Breathe, Jace. Breathe. You’re okay. Nothing is going to happen. You will be okay. He doesn’t know why he still uses that. It doesn’t work. It’s never worked.





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts).



> Sorry if this ones short guys! I never realize how short they are until I upload them. Hopefully it’s good though. 
> 
> I’ve never written a JacexSimon fic so I decided to give one a try. 
> 
> That being said, I only even attempted to write one because of the wonderful darkangel86. And of course her wonderful works. I was...inspired. Granted, it won’t be as amazing as hers but still, I hope you all enjoy.

———————————  
His entire being trembled as he struggled to make his way down the stairwell. The lights and sounds seemed to only get louder the harder he tried to shut them out. The pounding in his head increased as he stumbled his way through the sea of students.

Breathe. He told himself, his grip tightening on the strap of his book bag as he traveled. 

Breathe, Jace. Breathe. You’re okay. Nothing is going to happen. You will be okay. He doesn’t know why he still uses that. It doesn’t work. It’s never worked. 

Struggling to breath deeply, Jace stopped and dropped to the floor, pain resonating through his skull as his head hit the lockers lining the halls. He winced at the pain and held his head in his hands. The pain grew as a loud pair of boots trampled down the hallway in his direction. Within seconds, someone was on their knees in front of him, a warm hand resting on his leg. 

“Jace?” That voice. He knows that voice. 

“Jace, can you here me?” The voice was a quiet murmur in his clouded mind. He tried to remember who it was but, he couldn’t. Everything was getting so foggy. 

The hand on his leg grew firm as the voice spoke louder, trying hard to get through to Jace, “Please Jace, tell me what you need.”

Help. Please I need help. I need someone...I need....

“...Simon...I need Simon.” 

————————————————

Simon flew through the growing sea of students, his feet running faster than he ever thought possible. He didn’t even bother to look back to make sure that Clary was still following him. He didn’t care. Not now at least. All he cared about was finding Jace. About making sure he was okay. It didn’t even matter that everyone would see them together. At this point, it was the least of his worries. 

Stopping abruptly at the bottom of the stairs, nearly colliding with the girl in front of him, he takes a moment to catch his breath. 

“Thank god you’re here. He won’t let anyone else get near him. Keeps freaking out.” Simon pushed past Izzy and made his way down the hall until he reached the heart wrenching sight of Jace—his Jace—pulled in on himself as his body shakes and trembles. Simon dropped to the ground and slowly cupped Jaces head in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had fell.

“Jace. Listen to me okay. Tell me 5. Come on. Just 5.”

“I-I can’t Si...I can’t.”

“Yes Jace. Yes you can. Come on. Please, for me.” 

Jace lifted his gaze to meet Simon’s, “I see-I see doors.

“Good. What else?” 

“Lockers and lights.”

The tears had stopped and he was shaking less.

“A-and books.”

“That’s good, one more. Just give me one more.” 

Jace reached up and placed his hand on Simon’s cheek. “I see you.”

Simon smiled sweetly at Jace’s touch, drowning in the feeling of Jaces warmth. Simon leaned in and placed a soft, sweet kiss among Jaces lips. Pulling back, Simon rested his forehead to Jaces, breathing him in deeply. 

“Are you gonna be okay now? Or do you want to keep going?” Simon’s voice was soft as he spoke, his eyes searching Jaces for a sign that he was okay. 

Jace sighed deeply, “I think I’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure? You feel fine now?”

“Yeah Si, I’m sure.” 

Simon grabbed Jaces left hand with his and held on tightly, “Promise me. Promise me that you’re okay now and that if you ever even barely start to feel like that again, you’ll find me immediately. No waiting because you think it’ll go away. Not again. I can not risk losing you. Not after everything. I need you to promise me that.”

Jace placed a soft kiss on their linked hands. 

“I promise.”


End file.
